Part 1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to razor blades having improved shaving performance characteristics and to methods for making the improved razor blades.
Part 2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the shaving performance characteristics of razor blades can be improved by applying thin, adherent coatings of materials such as organosiloxane gels and fluorocarbon polymers to the cutting edge regions of razor blades. Razor blades including such coatings are described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,937,967; 3,071,856 and 3,518,110. All of the above Patents are expressly incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.